


Roommates

by ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: But we still love him, Flirty bois are oblivious, I’ll add more as the story progresses, Jade Mountain Academy, Kinkajou is a fierce rainbow, M/M, Qiblis a flirty sweetheart, Shit, Soulmate AU, Teasing to oblivion, Uhmmm...yeh, Winters a sassy sarcastic snob, and they were ROOMMATES, and they were roomates, flirty bois, here comes a cuss word, i ain’t about that, i misspelled the other one, i wish I could cuss, idk - Freeform, im going to put a mild swearing warning on this, lets redo that real quick, moon realises they were soulmates even before they did, not roomates, not the dirty kind tho, qiblis a scruffy street dragon, soon tho, there we go, they roommates tho., they were roommates, winters not an exiled price yet, ya know, ya’ Know?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity/pseuds/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity
Summary: Frankly, Winter never wanted to meet his soulmate. He never wanted to see them. He never wanted to think a single thought of them. He would curse the day they ever saw him. He didn’t want a soulmate. He didn’t want to know the first thoughts they had of him tattooed in small insignificant swirly letters on his wrist. He didn’t want to know a single thing about them. Never.Honestly, Qibli loved the idea of a Soulmate. His soulmate. He was dying to meet them. He always thought about them, day and night. He would build Fantasy’s on what they would look like, and how they would act. He wanted a soulmate. He dreamed of the day he saw pretty extravagant swirly letters on his wrist. He wanted to know everything about his soulmate. Now.





	1. Swirly Letters

‘ _How could Queen Glacier and Mother possibility think this is good for me? A school with different tribes?_ _Revolting._ ’ Winter rolled his eyes, shaking his head at himself as he clapped his wings downwards, powering forward to a large mountain in the distance. ‘ _Jade Mountain Academy. What a strange name for a school... _’ he thought, spreading his wings wider to soar elegantly through the sky.

“ _That's_ it? _That’s_ Jade Mountain Academy?” Winter’s sister—Icicle—scoffed from beside him in the sky. He could hear the disgust dripping off her voice. He could also practically hear her thoughts; ‘ _Were going to be living in a dirty, icky, mucky cave? What is three moons was auntie and mother thinking!_ **I** _can’t live here!’_

Winter held back a snort, turning his head to look at the mountain so she couldn’t see him roll his eyes. “It doesn’t look too bad.” It looked _bad_. It was a mountain. With caves. That wasn’t made of ice. Do you know how humid it would be? Do you know what that’d do to his scales? It’d make them dull, and disgusting, and practically make them _melt_! He almost groaned at the thought. He’d immediately have to find the coolest spot in the mountain and claim it as his own. 

In the midst of all the chaos of his mind, he swore he heard Icicle say something, but he didn’t really hear it, to busy being wrapped up in his own thoughts. He gave a simple shrug, which he hoped would do as a response, but his sister just scoffed again. 

Winter turned his head back to glance at Icicle, before tilting his wings. He circled around the peak of the mountain once, taking in the cool, thin air. He let out his breath, flipping in the air. The air was to thin. This wouldn’t be a good spot. He huffed, scowling slightly at the other option. Underground. Surely it’d be alright. 

He hooked around a sharp dagger of rocks, gliding towards the mountain ledge that led onto the main entrance of the school. ‘ Interesting ...’ he scanned the small crowd the wavered outside the entrance. His eyes narrowed when he spotted a NightWing. Then he just shook his head, ‘ _Fatespeaker, Father said her name was __._ ’ He flipped in the air one more time, tilting his wings to fly next to his sister. ‘ _Still, stay on guard, and be wary of her. _’

Winter huffed at the words the echoed in his head, diving towards the ledge of the mountain. He held back a flinch when his serrated claws dug into the rocky surface, face contorting into one of confusion for a moment. It was so...dry, and dusty, and—

“ _Three moons,_ that's hot!” Icicle landed next to him, lifting her talon off the ground to inspect the warmth that spread strangely throughout her scales. She made a face, setting her talon back down on the ground. She quickly slipped under some shade, acting as if the ground was on fire as she slinked her way through the crowd. 

Winter watched his sister, soon slinking off after her when the ground did actually start to feel like fire burning against his talons. He made it to shade fairly quickly, ducking under another, smaller, ledge that’s towered over the larger ledge that held around nine other dragons besides Winter and Icicle. He huffed softly, curling his tail slightly, spotting the entrance of the academy through the bustling crowd of strange dragons. 

He glanced at Icicle, standing up straighter. He curved his tail up, head held higher as he started walking past the crowd towards the entrance of the cave. He heard his sister step lightly by his side, though he didn’t dare look at her. He wasn’t supposed to look at her. Not now. Not while he was walking like this. Dignified. Straight forward. Princely—Hailstorm would have called it. Hailstorm. He almost faltered. 

Winter puffed up his chest, striding quicker to try and make it to the entrance as fast as possible. He blinked slowly, ignored the whispers that he could hear echoing in his head. 

‘Look at his scales!’ A RainWing, Winter would’ve guessed, from what he heard about them.

‘I heard that’s she’s the heir to the throne, and that’s her brother, Winter.’ A SkyWing, no doubt.

‘He’s more stunning then she is!’ Was that one a SeaWing? He couldn’t tell.

‘Gorgeous...’ A SandWing, definitely.

‘I wonder if he’s that Prince...ya’ know, the Icewing one....’ A MudWing, probably.

He shut out the voices, deep, ocean blue eyes, locked in front of him. He didn’t growl at the surrounding dragons. You never growl. Just ignore. Ignore them a—

A small yelp shifted through the air as Winter stumbled back, a grunt escaping his lips. His wings flared slightly as he reeled his head back, snarling softly as he met eyes with a SandWing. 

The SandWing was just bit smaller then he was, but he was crouched down so far that his stomach brushed the floor and made him seem even smaller than his sister. He had a large, rigid scar that curved right across the bridge of his snout, and for a moment Winter considered the fact that it might have actually been from an IceWing. His scales were a dulled out pale golden that glimmered softly in the beaming sunlight. He had deep black eyes, with bright green irises looped inside the dark pools, gorgeous flecks of gold, Amber, and Carmel drifting inside the green. A single golden hoop dipped from one of his ears, a rain shaped amber drop hanging down from that. 

‘ _Who the hell is he_?’ And there went the first thoughts of the Dragon. At the same exact time, Winter glanced down and watched as Golden words swirled onto his wrist. 

‘An IceWing...a royal IceWing...’ 


	2. Maybe We Should Just Get Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon knows something that Winter doesn’t.
> 
> And Qibli knows how to know what Moon knows.

‘ An IceWing...A Royal IceWing.’

Winter froze, staring at the words scribbled onto his wrist. His eyes were wide, mind clouded with confusion. One of the nine other dragons on this platform was his  _ soulmate. _

His heart skipped a beat.

_No._

This couldn’t be possible.

He quickly wrapped his talons around his wrist, hiding the golden words. He caught his breath in his throat, lifting his head again to glance at his sister. Had she seen? Did she know? His ears were ringing, vision blurry from shock. Then a voice erupted through his ears, making him whip his head around.

“He really didn’t mean it! He is so sorry!” Winter had to look down.

A short NightWing, around half the size of himself stood before him and Icicle, though her forest green eyes were focused on Winter’s sister. One silver scale, the shape of teardrop was embedded next to each of her eyes, glimmering softly in the light of the sun, just like the SandWings scales did next to her. Her wings were flared just a bit, one covering a Golden brown side. Silver scales rippled across her wings, spiraling around like the stars in a night sky. She knew something he didn’t. 

He liked the SandWing better than her already. 

_‘_ _ Stop being biased Winter. Just because she’s a NightWing doesn’t mean she’s that bad...’  _ He shook his head a bit. This was going to be a long day. 

“He better be sorry!” His sister's voice snapped him out of his own thoughts. He turned his head back towards her. “He just bumped into two royal IceWings!”

_‘_ _ But we bumped into him...’  _ He watched as the SandWing winced, notably disturbed by Icicle’s loud, authoritative voice. Winter had to admit, it was quite deafening. 

“He is Sorry! He’s very sorry! Right Qibli.” The little NightWing turned her head to look at her SandWing friend, nudging him slightly. 

_ ‘Qibli. That’s his name? SandWings have such strange names...’ _

‘Qibli’ had risen slightly from his crouched state, though he still seemed alarmed by the whole situation, maybe a bit less scared. That was strange. Usually, Dragons would cower at even the sight of Icicle. The SandWing nodded slightly, though he was focused on something else. 

Winter's eyes narrowed as he watched the SandWing scan him and his sister, from the tips of there talons all the way up to there eyes. He stared into the black liquid pools of the dragon's pupils, tilting his head a bit as he scanned the emerald green irises more carefully.

Suddenly the whole world around him seemed to shut down and go in slow motion. Everything seemed to be caught in the balance of him...and this SandWing. He could feel his shoulders relax slightly, Wings drooping. Every muscle in his body seemed the very slowly slip away as if he was slowly becoming a puddle of water. As if they didn’t exist anymore. As if they held so little pressure that they—he—felt almost non-existent. He could feel his talons slipping from his wris—he almost let out a yelp but suppressed it at the last second. Everything came back into view, the bustling of dragons around him and his sisters shouting as he tore his gaze away from Qibli, talons tightening around his wrist to hide the words that were engraved there.

He caught the slight look of confusion on the SandWings face, though decided not to think about it. 

Icicle huffed, scoffing as she threw her head back haughtily. She tromped passed Qibli and the strange NightWing, almost nocking the SandWing and the little black dragon over. 

Winter regained his composure, slipping passed the two dragons. He cast a glance at the NightWing as he passed her, eyes narrowed into a slight glare.

The dragon gave a woeful look, worry seeming to cloud her mind as she watched Winter glare at her. Then she glanced at the SandWing, and Winters gaze followed. 

Qibli was staring straight at At the NightWing, talons clutched to his chest, hiding his wrist. He looked hopeful, and every little bit of fear had left him. He slowly leaned down to the black dragon, _“_ _ Moon _ _,”_ Winter heard him whisper, “who is it? Who here is my soulmate?” 

And that was the first, and last time he heard the SandWings voice before he slipped off after his sister into the entrance of Jade Mountain Academy.


	3. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, sooooo sorry! I’m so sorry I didn't update sooner! I forgot the password to my account for a while, and I’m busy on another site (Wattpad— I might give my account name to you guys if you want it, though I softly write about Transformers, not WoF) I also kinda got out of the WoF fandom for a bit, but I’m back and I’m so sorry!

Winter soon lost sight of the pair as he and his sister disappeared into the academy. Why was Qibli asking that NightWing who is soulmate was? How could Moon possibly know who is soulmate was? The SandWing had a soulmate  here?  ‘ What the hell is happening... ’ 

He barley heard a thing as a the NightWing named FateSpeaker explained a few things to them. He barley noticed when a SeaWing, who he later guessed to be Tsunami came over to lead them both to there rooms. It felt like mere minutes, but almost years when he realized he was alone, with no one around in an empty room. 

Winter glanced around the room, slowly stepping further inside. He spotted a loft which held two places that could be used for beds. They were both decent sizes, but the one that stood out to him was one that was made of rocks, which he assumed where colder in temperature. He guessed that was supposed to compensate for a bed for an IceWing—himself. He turned his head slightly and spotted another decently sized bed, though this time it was made out of what he assumed was camel fur, sticks, and a few feathers, as well as some sand. 

A SandWing.

His  roommate was a  SandWing .

Great.

The cave was stone slate grey, vines and lanterns hung from the ceiling, illuminating the cave significantly. There was a small flow of water that went in a hoop just along the cave wall before disappearing. It was—he wasn’t going to lie—pretty boring. Though, frankly, he liked it that way. There was nothing laying randomly on the ground that you could trip over. It was orderly. At least, he thought he liked it that way.

That way was the only way he’d ever lived with.

Winter sighed heavily, craning his neck to pick up the satchel that was flung across his back, filled with the little things he’d brought along. He might as well set a few things up before his  ‘roommate’  got here. 

He stalked up the small path that led up the loft where the beds were, settling down in the cooler spot which he assumed was for him, leaving the camel fur bed alone. He set out a few things in front of him: two picture frames, one which had a photo of Hailstorm, another of him, Icicle, and Hailstorm when they were younger. There was a piece of of light grey slate that could be used to write on and a piece of charcoal to do so. That was about it, except for a small mineral he’d found on the way to the academy. It was pretty blue gem. Opal, his sister had called it.

“Oh, hi there!” A cheerful voice made Winter raise his head. There, in the mouth of the cave, stood the SandWing from before. He had a wide grin on his face, and his golden scales shifted and shimmered in the light. His talons clicked on the floor as he slinked further into the cave. His tail flipped and flicked as he stared at the IceWing above him, head tilting back so he could actually see the other male. “Oh! You’re that IceWing from before! I’m so sorry about that—“

“It’s fine. There’s no need to apologize.” Winter cut Qibli off, though It took a moment for the IceWing to speak again. “And um, hi.” He tried to keep his voice even and calm, though he sounded nervous. He felt nervous.

The Royal IceWing mentally scoffed at himself. Why was he nervous? He shouldn’t be nervous! Especially not because of some stupid SandWing!

Qibli tilted his head at Winter, whom had now been staring at him for about a minute. “Are you alright?”

‘Damnit. He’s cute.’ Winter thought, though he immediately shook his head. ‘You did not just—no. He’s not cute. He’s stupid. He’s a SandWing. He is dirt. He is below you. He is nothing.’

Qibli just gave an even more confused look, his smile dropping. “You’re not okay?” He asked, once Winter had shook his head.

“Uh, uhm, no—I mean, I mean—“ Winter stopped talking before he made a fool of himself. He cleared his throat, “I mean, yes, I’m perfectly fine.” He huffed out, turning his head away from the SandWing.  
  


“Oh.. okay, then.” The SandWing was now shuffling nervously. He smiled again at Winter, “The name’s Qibli, by the way! Nice to meet you.” 

Winter looked out of the corner of his eye. Qibli was definitely cute.  “I’m Winter. Nice to meet you too Qibli.” 

Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would be.


End file.
